Combien de temps encore
by Ore Ska
Summary: Cette situation, si bancale, spartiate, ces quelques semaines depuis lesquelles Emori et lui étaient sur les routes dans un confort inexistant, à voler leur subsistance... étaient sans conteste les meilleurs semaines de sa vie. Ici, ils étaient libres. Mais pour combien de temps encore? Rating: T. [Memori]
1. Chapter 1

**Première fanfic sur The 100, petite tranche de vie sur la courte période qu'ont vécu Murphy et Emori tous les deux en début de saison 3, soit entre l'épisode 2 et l'épisode 5 (dont certaines scènes, comme vous le verrez, sont reprises). J'ai trouvé un peu regrettable que la série ne s'attarde pas sur cet arc de ses personnages secondaires car il y avait du potentiel.**

 **Peut-être une suite prochaine, vu l'évolution que prennent les aventures de Murphy dans les derniers épisodes sortis (je vais éviter d'en dire plus pour ne pas spoiler^^").**

 **N'hésitez pas à lâcher des reviews et bonne lecture!**

 **[Disclaimer: les personnages de la série ne m'appartiennent pas]**

* * *

C'était la même scène, cent fois répétée. Il était allongé à même le sol, le nez dans la gadoue, respirant les effluves de terre et du sang d'un animal mort –il avait oublié lequel– maculant son visage, sentant le froid contre son torse nu. Mais il fallait tâcher de ne pas frissonner, de n'émettre aucun mouvement. Le bruit des pas se rapprochait dans son dos. Le voyageur s'arrêta, il y eut un temps d'incrédulité et d'interrogation comme d'habitude, puis une ombre fondit depuis les arbres pour l'assommer proprement.

Le type s'écroula, sa grande carcasse heurtant le sol avec un bruit mat. Après une seconde d'exultation, il observa la femme fouiller le corps évanoui, et l'aida à faire de même. Ils dénichèrent de la nourriture qu'ils mangèrent aussitôt dans un silence total, à même le sol, avec leurs doigts sales, ainsi que des bêtes affamées. Seuls des bruits de mastication et de déglutition satisfaites emplissaient l'air.

Puis il y eut du bruit plus loin sur la route –des éclats de voix. Ils relevèrent vivement la tête, à la manière du gibier percevant le prédateur. Scrutèrent les alentours en savourant leur dernière bouchée au calme. Puis ils s'enfuirent sans prononcer un mot, disparaissant parmi les arbres d'un pas léger et furtif, comme les biches disparaissent au sein des bois.


	2. Chapter 2

– J'ai encore faim, se plaignit Murphy.

Il cura un morceau de viande coincé entre ses dents à l'aide d'une tige cueillie sur le tapis végétal ornant le sol.

– Alors il faudra que tu refasses le mort.

Emori avait un appétit bien moins important que le sien –en fait, il n'était jamais rassasié. Et il soupçonnait cette faim d'être plus que biologique. Il en voulait plus. Il voulait que ça dure. Cette situation, si bancale, spartiate, ces quelques semaines depuis lesquelles ils étaient sur les routes dans un confort inexistant à voler leur subsistance... étaient sans conteste les meilleurs semaines de sa vie.

Finie la défiance. Finis les regards des autres, les expressions accusatrices, les mensonges, les soupçons. Au diable les regrets et les espoirs avortés... Il n'avait jamais trouvé sa place parmi les 100 alors qu'ils venaient de débarquer sur Terre. Il s'était heurté à l'incompréhension et à la haine de ses semblables, haine qu'il avait mis un point d'honneur à leur rendre, jour après jour, au centuple.

Et il n'avait pas trouvé non plus sa place dans cette odyssée invraisemblable dans laquelle l'avait entraîné Jaha, qui semblait fonder tant d'espoirs en lui... L'ex-chancelier n'avait jamais cessé de le regarder avec cet insupportable air bienveillant, qui donnait envie de lui démolir le portrait, cette expression de foi tranquille en ses décisions futures, d'attente confiante en le meilleur qui pourrait jaillir de lui, comme si Jaha le connaissait mieux qu'il ne se connaissait lui-même, comme si Murphy allait se mettre à changer l'eau en vin ou devenir un enfant de chœur juste en claquant des doigts, lui qui avait toujours déçu tout le monde.

Mais ces choses appartenaient au passé. Ici, ils étaient libres. IL était libre. Il allait où bon lui semblait, prenait ce qu'il voulait des autres sans égards pour eux, et cette fois personne n'avait rien à y redire; il n'y avait pas de pression sur lui, pas de reproches, pas d'espoirs infondés, pas de jugement. Juste l'univers indifférent autour de lui. Le ciel si vaste au-dessus de sa tête – pour quelqu'un qui avait passé le plus clair de son temps emprisonné, d'abord sur l'Arche, puis chez les Terriens, ensuite dans un bunker, c'est un détail qui pesait lourd. Le froid et la faim aussi, peut-être. Mais leur morsure ne le dérangeait pas. C'était un prix à payer pour cette existence, un prix naturel, légitime, organique, à mille lieux de la souffrance sociale qu'il avait côtoyée depuis son tout jeune âge.

– Viens, on va te nettoyer un peu. Tu pues la charogne avec ce sang sur la figure.

Il sourit à pleines dents. C'était la façon dont Emori exprimait son affection. Pas précieuse, pas nunuche pour un sou; bon sang qu'ils s'étaient bien trouvés... Il observa sa silhouette, en équilibre sur le rocher humide, désigner la source d'eau sous elle. Elle avait retiré ses nippes pour dévoiler une silhouette dont les lignes, plus que les courbes, faisaient déjà naître en lui une vague de concupiscence.

– Tu t'es pas sentie. Tu fouettes aussi, répliqua-t-il pour la provoquer.

En guise de réponse, elle lui projeta le contenu de sa gourde d'eau en plein visage. Le contact glacial du liquide le fit sursauter, des frissons naissant spontanément sur sa peau nue. Un sourire revanchard illumina le visage lunaire d'Emori. La seconde suivante, ils se lançaient dans une bataille d'eau féroce, sans plus aucune considération pour la discrétion.

Il bondit dans l'eau, s'aida de son pied pour l'éclabousser également en pleine face. Elle s'élança vers lui sans en tenir compte, clignant à peine des yeux, et balança sa main pour porter un coup en pleine clavicule. Le souffle coupé, Murphy riposta par un direct du droit. Il n'avait jamais peur de lui faire mal. Elle n'était pas comme ces filles fragiles qui avaient besoin de protection: elle était plus forte que lui... Au terme d'une lutte brève mais acharnée, Emori le renversa d'une prise habile et s'assit sur lui pour le maintenir au sol, haletante, détrempée.

Jamais qui que ce soit n'avait provoqué en lui de telles bouffées d'adrénalines. Le sang lui monta au visage et à l'entrejambe en observant son corps souple, sa peau mate, irradiée de gouttes translucides, son tatouage facial s'animant au rythme de ses expressions; elle était belle, libre, sauvage, indomptable, elle était sienne...

...pour combien de temps encore?

L'euphorie retomba. Son sourire se ternit, il se dégagea de son emprise, tentant en vain de masquer son tourment.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive? (L'incompréhension perçait dans la voix de la jeune femme).

Il maugréa en guise de réponse.

Il était bien trop lucide pour ne pas comprendre que tout ceci n'était qu'une parenthèse, une flamme éphémère... Mais à la seule pensée de voir se terminer cette existence idéale qu'ils menaient, à appréhender et à saisir la vie, la mort et le désir dans l'instant, à n'être que spontanéité et puissance, Murphy avait envie de vomir. Il ne voulait pas rejoindre les autres... Retourner à ses anciens démons, à ses anciens cauchemars. Il avait toujours détesté tous ceux présents autour de lui, et tous ceux-là le lui rendaient bien. La haine était universelle, procédant de la création entière. Malgré tout il refusait de se positionner en victime. C'était cette défiance, cette colère, cette jalousie qui l'avait maintenu debout jour après jour, autant que la violence et la cruauté du cadre familial dans lequel le jeune Murphy avait été forgé. C'était cette souffrance qu'il avait vécu interminablement après sa capture par les Terriens, qui l'avaient torturé jusqu'à ne plus faire de lui qu'un ensemble de chair martyrisées à l'esprit dément déserté de pensées saines...

Il coula un bref regard vers Emori. Elle n'avait pas mérité son amertume; elle n'était pas responsable de tout cela... C'était même la seule à l'avoir accepté tel qu'il était. Ses yeux s'attardèrent sur la main difforme de la jeune femme, qui lavait un tissu dans l'onde claire. Oui, ils s'étaient bien trouvés. Elle était comme lui: déglinguée par la vie, portant sa tare partout où elle allait.

– Rien, maugréa-t-il. (Il radoucit son intonation). Je te l'ai dit, j'ai faim, c'est tout.


	3. Chapter 3

\- Et maintenant, on va vers où? Le nord, le sud? On était sur une sacrée lancée!

Des échos de sa voix rebondirent dans la pénombre réconfortante de la grotte où ils centralisaient leurs réserves depuis quelques jours. Murphy se sentait de nouveau jovial, car l'estomac de nouveau plein. Son moral, comme d'habitude, faisait les montagnes russes. Occupé à trier des affaires, il ne se rendit pas compte du silence anormalement long qui suivait sa question.

\- Je veux partir retrouver mon frère.

La voix d'Emori dans son dos coupa court à sa jovialité.

Il se retourna vers elle: la jeune femme arborait cet air soucieux qu'elle avait parfois, furtivement, en repensant à Otan. Pouvait-il l'en blâmer? Non, bien sûr. Confusément, avec frustration et chagrin, il sentit venir cette fin tant redoutée. Il la rejeta en bloc, répondant dans le déni:

\- On a déjà parlé de ça: Otan est avec Jaha au camp. Pourquoi tu irais là-bas?

Question rhétorique, à laquelle elle apporta l'évidente réponse:

\- C'est mon frère. Si il y a une chance... (Sa voix avait un trémolo presque imperceptible, le suppliant de comprendre)... je dois essayer de le retrouver.

Il s'obstina:

\- Partir à la poursuite d'Otan n'est pas une bonne idée.

\- John..., tenta-t-elle de l'interrompre.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que ferait un survivant.

Besoin de ça, tellement besoin de ça. De se montrer intraitable, ne pas faire de sentiment, ne pas dévoiler la moindre faiblesse, pour éviter que ce monde le dévore.

\- Alors attends-moi, lui dit Emori. Je reviendrai.

Il eut un rictus désabusé:

\- Dans ce monde, quand les gens partent, ils ne reviennent pas.

\- Moi si.

\- Pas pour moi. J'ai déjà vécu ça.

\- John... Viens avec moi.

L'accent implorant avait fait son retour, beaucoup plus perceptible cette fois. Emori lui prit la joue au creux de sa paume. Ses yeux pleins d'attente, grands ouverts, le fixaient en anticipation, baignés par le reflet des flammes. Elle ne voulait pas perdre Murphy, mais ne voulait pas renoncer à son frère... Elle ne voulait pas faire un choix, tout comme il ne voulait pas devoir choisir entre Emori et le renoncement à cette vie libre qu'il menait. Et en cet instant, il la détesta pour le mettre ainsi au pied du mur.

Ainsi, l'heure avait donc bien sonné.

Il ne pouvait pas. Pas renoncer encore, pas déjà, pas maintenant. Sa méfiance était trop ancrée en lui. Presque douloureusement, il répondit:

\- Je suis pas si con.

L'expression de la jeune femme n'aurait pas été différente si il l'avait poignardée. Il écarta sa main de son visage.

Emori ou sa liberté...

Il choisissait la liberté.


	4. Chapter 4

La carcasse était fraîche, le sang pas encore coagulé. Il s'en imbiba les doigts afin de tracer sur sa joue une traînée écarlate servant à simuler l'aspect de mort.

 _Premier coup sans elle_. Son absence était physiquement surprenante. Il s'était tant habitué à la côtoyer jour après jour, qu'il avait l'impression de la sentir constamment par-dessus son épaule... Son estomac se contracta à la pensée de leur séparation; il grimaça, frustré.

 _N'y pense plus_ , s'invectiva-t-il. Tout ça ne l'atteignait pas. Pas lui, pas question.

– Je m'y prends beaucoup mieux que toi pour que t'ai l'air mort.

Murphy sursauta violemment. La vision incongrue d'une Emori juste devant lui, sortie des bois comme de nulle part, tout sourire, comme si il ne s'était rien passé, le cloua sur place. Sa joie immense de la voir fut tempérée par les questions immédiates: que faisait-elle là?

\- Ton frère...

\- Il peut attendre, dit-elle en s'approchant. (Il ne parvenait pas à détacher ces yeux de ce sourire si caractéristique, surréaliste). Jusqu'à ce que j'arrive à te convaincre. Ce que je ferai, conclut-elle sur le ton de l'évidence, une étincelle de malice dans le regard.

Elle l'avait choisi. Lui.

Il n'eut pas le temps d'exulter intérieurement; des éclats de voix et des hennissements de chevaux retentirent sur la route.

\- Timing parfait, dit-il en lui souriant.

Il courut planquer la carcasse et s'allonger sur la route tandis qu'elle disparaissait dans les bois. En respirant cette fois les odeurs de terre, il eut une sensation de triomphe: ce n'était pas fini... Leur vagabondage allait continuer! Et s'arrêter un jour, sans doute. Mais pas aujourd'hui.

Avant qu'il n'ait pu rien anticiper, le bruit d'une lame retentit dans son dos; un Terrien le souleva du sol par ses vêtements, braquant sur sa jugulaire une lame dentelée. Murphy ne comprit rien à ce que lui baragouinait le sauvage. Il vit ses acolytes fouiller les arbres du regard.

\- On sait que t'es pas seul. Où est la fille?

\- Elle est partie, mentit-il éhontément.

\- Trouvez-la, lança le type aux autres. A genoux! Tu as été pris en train de voler dans la forêt du Commandant. Le châtiment pour ça est la mort. Je te le redemanderai qu'une fois... Où est la fille?!

Murphy grimaça sous la pression de la lame contre sa gorge. Il avait toujours été du genre à fuir dans les situations difficiles et ne pas se mouiller pour autrui, mais ici et maintenant, c'était différent. TOUT était différent. Ils pouvaient toujours courir avant qu'il ne trahisse Emori.

\- Va te faire dériver, éructa-t-il d'un air de défi.

Il se prépara à la sensation du métal tranchant sa chair, quand un des types vit la puce hexagonale donnée par Jaha, tombée au sol.

\- Où as-tu eu ça?

Le Terrien le secoua, menaçant. Murphy perçut instantanément la nuance: l'homme ne pouvait plus le tuer. Il devait _savoir_. Murphy ne put s'empêcher de sourire. C'était exactement ce dont il avait besoin: un détail, n'importe quoi, sur lequel il pouvait avoir une prise afin de négocier sa mort imminente.

\- J'imagine que si tu me tues, tu ne le sauras jamais, murmura-t-il.

L'autre fulmina.

\- Debout! (Il força son prisonnier à se lever). En avant!

Murphy se laissa traîner vers le convoi, le cou raidit sous l'étreinte du type. Ses entrailles se contractaient à l'idée de ce qu'il laissait derrière lui, et de ce qui l'attendait maintenant. Tout recommençait.

L'emprisonnement. La torture. Encore.

Hé bien, il avait l'habitude...


End file.
